The Choice That Changes Everything
by Wynter-Solstice
Summary: Sadie and Anubis have one option left to be together. And it involves making friends with a certain son of Hades. But what happens when the Egyptian and Greek worlds collide?
1. Music is What Feelings Sound Like

**So I re-started the Kane Chronicles series, and this idea just came to me. Probably because I was feeling very sorry for Anubis, and wanted to find a way to make Sadie and him work out. Not that I don't like Walt; He's sweet and everything. But what's not to like about a Egyptian God ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

_Music is What Feelings Sound Like_

_**SADIE**_

I wasn't one to sit around, moping hours on end (Shut up, Carter). Right, as I was saying... I don't do self-pity. It's pathetic. And you're never going to find Sadie Kane looking pathetic. That's Carter's job.

But it does not put me above feeling. After all, saving the world, rescuing the delirious sun God, Ra... people said it took a lot to accomplish that. But did it make us any less teenagers? My messed-up love life seemed to prove just that.

Anubis. He was the one to give my first kiss- on my birthday, if I may add- making the day three times as special. God of Funerals, but (excuse the pun) the first drop-dead gorgeous immortal being I've ever met. He looks about sixteen, though is about five thousand years plus... Need I say more, other than he was excellent taste in combat boots. I guess not.

The thing is, I may have a small crush on him. Okay. Fine. Small? Not so much.

But as I have learned, in a most painful way, Egyptian Gods cannot interfere in mortal affairs, or worse yet, be in love. Breaking that sacred rule could, by no means, allow everything to be alright. Quite the opposite, for Anubis at least.

His ummm... natural father, Set, could have him banished deep into the Duat where it could take a millennium to find him.

Godly treason, my foot. Since when is love wrong?

Sometimes it really sucks being Egyptian.

But it's not like we're together... Or he takes brave risks just to see me. And he's never really there when I need actual help. Just gives me random stuff and I have to figure out what to do with it. There are times I'd would LOVE to slap him silly, and then others when... when it's like we're the last people on Earth. Which can technically be true seeing that we do, mostly, meet halfway grounded to the mortal world and partially in the Duat.

Magical moments, indeed.

But as far as I know... It cannot be.

...

Walt.

To compare him and Anubis is like to compare... Chocolate and Coca Cola... or my iPod and computer.

Both wonderful, both something I can't live without, but different in their own ways.

I lean towards feeling sorry for Walt... because his fate is due to something he didn't even do. He's caring and actually looks out for me. Which I must confess, is really hard to do.

I like to think of myself as independent.

And then he has a body of a Greek God.

Yes, Greek... The only Egyptian God with a figure like him is Horus, and I REFUSE to compare Walt with Carter.

He makes excuses just to see me, which is just romantic.

Maybe... just maybe, it could work out between him and me. But honestly, I don't know if it's love.

Stupid teenage hormones.

...

It was after eleven when I was lying in my bed. Thinking... only thinking... about life. About my uncle who had just become the Chief Lector... About the new hieroglyphics I had read, About the new magicians we'd found... And a bit about Anubis and Walt.

But that was understood. How could I not?

The moon was waning, and by the next day... Halloween... it would a small imperceptible crescent. I wasn't looking forward to it much. There was a party. (Haha Carter. Don't give me that look)

But I had to ask someone to go with me, or wait to be asked. I was scared a bit to ask Walt. What if he wanted to ask Jaz?

Remember, Kanes (excluding Carter) do not look stupid.

I was not planning on going by myself.

I reached for my iPod on my beside table, and opened the playlist: "Thinking".

Yes, I organise my music. It's part of my life after all.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
><em>When I said, I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<em>  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>

Safe and Sound. I wanted to skip it, but...

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
><em>Everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>

I wanted my life to return to being normal, so very badly sometimes. I wanted peace, and happiness, and a perfect family.

The list could go on and on. Most of all though, at that moment, I wanted Anubis to be there.

The clock struck twelve (Cliche but don't judge me), and I heard a knock on my door.

I jumped, and I am NOT superstitious. Carter knew not to disturb me at night, whether I was sleeping or not, and Walt, well, why would it be him?

I got off the bed and walked to the door, not feeling like being remotely pleasant to whosoever it was. I opened the door, and felt my insides turn to lead.

"Is it too late for a visit?" said the boy clad in combat boots, a black leather jacket and jeans.

_"Anubis," _I breathed, "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

He smiled his perfect smile. "It's Halloween. I'm allowed to roam the Earth freely."

"And of the 6.3 billion people on Earth..."

"I decided to see you... yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... not much of the crossover part just yet. But it's coming. Just need to finish a bit with Sanubis first.<strong>

**So, I hope you all like it. Feel free to drop any suggestions, or comments.**

**So long for now (And Happy New Year!)**


	2. Breaking Barriers

**I do hope you guys haven't waited TOO long for this. Finally school had closed, and I have more time to think about this. So... hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<strong>

_Breaking Barriers_

**ANUBIS**

Some people fight for immortality. Idiotic mortals. They never cease to amaze me.

Something as precious as life... something as valuable as having a soul... they take for granted. They're willing to throw away. Just because of what? Stress?

I know differently. Naturally.

Had I been human, are words I utter only in what Gods term 'dreams'. We don't dream, though. but from our... fantasies... we can elicit some sort of truth.

When I think about Sadie Kane, I can ONLY think about this. Fated to love, but not be together. Star-crossed paths.

I sometimes think about how wrong it is, if Horus found out. Would he darn me to the depths of the Duat for treachery? And what would happen to Sadie, whether or not she exercised some control over Iris still?

Those are chances I don't feel particularly willing to take.

...

So Halloween.

The one day I'm allowed to roam the Earth.

Go anywhere I wanted.

And I chose Sadie Kane.

Was that wrong?

Perhaps... But I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with.

* * *

><p><strong>SADIE<strong>

(I swear Carter... if you say ANYTHING about this... Let's leave it at that, 'kay?)

He looked perfect as in regards, looking exactly the same since I'd last seen him in the Seventh House. Visit to my dad, don't ask.

I stood, taking in his presence, trying to feel that power I associated with his godliness in the air around.

There was none.

Perhaps he knew what I was looking for, or maybe I wore a confused expression that he found positively amusing, but a small smile curved the edges of his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, his voice sounding almost... human. "I wanted to ask you something."

"I can see that..." I pointed out, "Not many of my suitors enter my room at midnight requesting an audience."

HIS expression was priceless. But in my opinion, he didn't wear it long enough.

He shook his head, suppressing a sound. "You'll never change, would you?"

"Nope."

"Good then. Cuz that's exactly as I like you."

He didn't just say that, right? Oh darn, darn, darn. What should I say to that?

But he hadn't wanted a reply because he continued.

"I want to give it a try."

"What?" Now I was just... paralyzed. And confused. And slightly anxious.

Was he the only one who could make Sadie Kane feel this way... conflicted?

"Your modern-day... dating, it's called? I want to go with you."

"You..." I paused, "Want to go on a date... with me?"

_Come on, Sadie, _I slapped myself internally, _It's not rocket science._

"Yes, that'd be amazing," I replied. But the voice didn't even sound like mine.

What was I expecting from this?

In the end, would we even be together?

...

**Later...**

Oh my Gods. I was in a dress... A DRESS!

And it was all Anubis' fault.

I just hoped he had a way of sneaking me out of the building without anyone seeing.

I remember his hand on mine, the way he smoothed my hair out of my face, AND his perfect smile.

Some things you just can't forget.

I also recall quite easily, the sudden drop in my stomach as he led me into the Duat.

...

And then..? I had no idea where I was. To no part did I ever tell anyone I'm an avid reader, or a widely read one at that... and the place was... freaky.

There was a cold that never seemed to want to leave. I sneaked into my body, chilling me inside out.

On the other hand, my date for the evening seemed quite unperturbed.

"Anubis," I whispered, "Where are we?"

He smiled his boyish smile. "You've been here before... with me," he replied. My brain struggled with all the places he'd ever _taken _me.

Which was only one, for the record.

"We're in New Orleans?" I asked.

He nodded. "The seafood here is to die for..." he smirked, "Excuse the pun."

I rolled my eyes. He was getting the whole teenage boy thing quite well.

He walked down the near deserted street, dusk was near. Our footsteps echoed on the stones.

Maybe I should've chosen better footwear.

What idiotic goes on a date with heels? If one has to run, they're HORRIBLE. (Fashion advice for a first date. Go combat boots, I always say)

But that day was an exception.

AND it was my first date during daylight hours in... ever.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, I found myself, forehead resting on the God's shoulder. His hand was on my waist and he guided me in dance.<p>

Personally, the brass instrumentals were a tad corny, but Anubis was here... with me! What more could I ask for.

The room we occupied with countless others seemed to resemble a school's auditorium... but not quite. Orange, Black, Fluorescent green was almost everyway: The streamers, the choice of drinks.

It was a Halloween party after all.

And I supposed some places started earlier than others.

"Why now?" I said, as he twirled me, "Why here?"

"You ask WAY too many questions," he sighed, "Just enjoy the moment."

"I am," I emphasized, "Just... I'm curious."

He shrugged. "I like New Orleans... always did. It's especially nice at Halloween. And..."

"And what?"

"I'm expecting someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

And at that moment, the doors creaked open, and an odd draft blew in.

"And Sadie, " Anubis continued, "I've never really talked to this person before."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is... Chapter 2. For Nico fans, he's making a lovely entrance sometime in the near future.<strong>

** Sanubis continues...**


	3. The Son of Hades

**There are those odd moments when I know I OUGHT to be studying, but randomly ideas on how to continue a story comes to me. This was one of those times.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE:<strong>

_Death Boy #2_

**SADIE**

I doubt it'd seem as a surprise to anyone if I randomly said: Guess what? My father's Osiris.

Probably the same effect as if I were to say I was on a date with _Anubis (_And no Carter. That was NOT a squeal).

For those who don't know, Osiris is the Egyptian God of the Dead and the Living... who currently uses my father as his permanent host.

Sure... nothing creepy about that at all. We'd go with that.

Anyways, and I suppose this is entirely my judgement call, but I never really sensed _death _when Carter and I visited our father.

That cold sense of foreboding? It was a stranger to me... The only time I came close to feeling anything of that nature was that one time in London with Nekhbet and Babi... who were being hosted by my grandparents.

This time, though, the feeling was stronger. Much stronger.

...

It was as though an unknown cold had descended on the party. Nothing physical, it seemed to strike me to my core.

Though not entirely necessary (I did have my stele after all), I intertwined my fingers with Anubis'. He seemed abashed by the gesture, but thankfully, did not release me.

The icy cold swirled around us, the people around seemed unaffected... or rather, thought nothing of it.

"Anubis," I whispered, "Is all this really necessary?"

He spared me a short glance, holding it for a couple seconds, "Yes, Sadie. I suppose it is."

At that point, I was seriously praying that he wasn't dealing with any _bau's... _or anything that reqired the intervention of_ the Per Ankh._

I opened my mouth to ask another question, when a tall stranger strode towards us... apparently having just appeared from thin air.

Anubis dropped to his knees, and I followed suit.

Death Boy was a GOD for goodness sakes! Why ever would he need to show anyone of lesser importance, respect?

Unless... the unthinkable.

"Rise Ienpw... and mortal acquaintance."

I raised my head, trying to ascertain an image in my head to the cold, calculating voice. I knew no Egyptian Gods who would address Anubis by his ancient name.

But the man before us looked like no God. Sure, there was something about him that radiated a powerful energy, but a God wearing a black suit with a black and platinum tie, complete with a tombstone grey shirt.

Who wore that nowadays? Like seriously?

He was extremely pale and for a minute I wanted to turn to Anubis and ask him what kind of joke he was playing on me.

That is, until I saw the dude's eyes. They were black, as midnight. And in that second, I felt as though I suddenly re-emerged from underwater.

His suit? Seemed to contain _people, _screaming people.

I took a step back, wondering what kind of madman Anubis wanted to meet.

"Lord Hades, it's a pleasure to be in your presence," Anubis said. I was amazed. Never had I thought that the charming God with toilet paper, could sound so formal.

"Keep this up, boy, and you might stay a while longer," Hades' eyes flashed, "Why have you requested my audience... out of my domain. Have you any idea what it's like to leave the Underworld on Halloween? You teenagers nowadays? No respect."

"And for that I beg your pardon..." Anubis replied, sounding almost terrified at the words, "But please understand, this is my only..."

Hades raised his hand, a gold ring clearly evident encrusted with a black stone that seemed to change colour with the light.

"I understand why... Else I wouldn't have come," Hades continued. His voice had changed its tone, and I didn't like it. Maybe I was being selfish, but the Greek God hadn't spared me any consideration since addressing me as Anubis' _mortal acquaintance._

"What you desire, boy, will not come easy. Many have desired it, few... if any... have succeeded. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He tightened his grip on my mind, and I responded with my own pressure. A small smile played on his lips.

"Yes... I am sure."

And with those words, both vanished from my view, Anubis' hands no longer in mine.

Gone... in the wind.

* * *

><p>I bit down hard on my tongue, trying hard not to cry. What in the Duat's name was going on? It wasn't fair that Anubis got to keep secrets from me and all he had to do was raid my dreams... Maybe I should have never come in the first place. Some things WERE too good to be true.<p>

I felt someone's presence behind me and I turned around hopefully, quickly wiping the tell-tale tears from my eyes.

It was another boy- pale skin, dark hair, deep brown eyes, complete with own aura of... death, again- staring at me as though I was the one who had dropped in out of nowhere.

He reminded me of a younger version of Anubis, which, thinking about it now, wasn't all that far off.

"You're quite foolish to make a deal with my father," he said, "Or perhaps, quite desperate."

"Desperate? Who are you to call me desperate?"

"I'm talking about your... friend. And perhaps in some way, you are involved..." he looked away wistfully.

I wanted to shake him until he cried, because at that point, I was tired of riddles. And from what I could tell, he was human... mostly. "Answer. My. Question. "Who are you?"

He paused for a second, holding my gaze for a couple of seconds... So much like Anubis, and then looked away.

"My name is Nico DiAngelo," he said, "Son of Hades."

Maybe death WAS really following me... cuz if I wasn't mistaken, I had just officially met Death Boy #2.


	4. No Damsel in Distress

**A/N: SO many of you reviewed, even though my updates to this story have been virtually non-existent. Thank you. SO much. Readers have no idea what they mean to a writer. Special mention to _The Band of Thieves... _Thank you for the kidnapping threat :P  
><strong>

**I must apologize for the long space between updates. In between exams, other stories, beta-ing for my friend... and AFTER reading Serpent's Shadow (I loved it... but the Sadie & Walt/Anubis thing. I don't know. DID she make a choice in the end?) Things were busy. But this summer, I really hope to have this updates somewhat regularly.**

**Thanks again for favouriting, following and reviewing.**

**Much love,**

**Wynter**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR:<strong>

_No Damsel in Distress_

**NICO**

Greek demigods are much different to others in that it's nothing weird when you talk about your Godly parent. Unless, well of course, he is one of the Big Three... then you get a whole set of people vying for your attention, and thinking you're some super powerful demigod.

The latter may be true, but that's not to mean I think I'm better than Apollo's children (who shot with deadly accuracy) or Hermes' (I walk past that cabin with zipped pockets, and even then my stuff goes missing) or even Aphrodite's (Once, I saw one take on an automaton with nothing but a hair dryer and won).

Camp Half-Blood is the most wonderful place for a training demigod. But it lulls us into this sense of security, which the life of a son of Hades can never be. Safe, that is. And I had left (okay ran away, if you want to be picky) in search of my other siblings.

So far, I was unfortunate. But I had gotten a sign from my father... to go to New Orleans. And I had listened. Follow the skeleton trail? It wish it were that easy.

It was Halloween, and I had found this hole-in-the-wall place. Ordinarily I would've ignored it, continued with my... quest, of sorts. But something drew me.

The place was adorned, and it seemed to produce a Mist of its own. There were secrets here, I was certain. But demigods? I couldn't be sure.

Then I saw my father. I know, for many mortals, that would seem almost ordinary. But in my case, it struck me deep with paralyzing fear. My dad did not appear to mortals.

He did not disappear with them.

And then I saw her.

And to be honest, I thought she was a fellow demigod.

I was wrong.

**SADIE**

I wish he would say more. Hades, he had said? Greek Gods HAD mortal children? It had to be the Egyptians who HAD to be different (Carter, hey. Don't read into that. I was just... venting).

"So... he's like the God of Dead People and stuff?" I asked, my extra reading proving very useful (I hope that wasn't you laughing Carter... *solid thud*). As I was saying, irritating brothers aside, I asked him and he fixed a peculiar expression on his face- part amazement, part amusement.

"Dead people and stuff?" he repeated, "That's the first time I've heard THAT one."

Vaguely I registered he was making fun of me, and naturally I got upset. "I swear, if you DON'T give me some answers right now... I'll... I'll... turn you into a banana slug."

A pause, and I saw a cautious expression cross his eyes. "Are you a daughter of Hecate?" he said.

"Hecate?" I repeated like an idiot, which I feel tempted to re-assure you, I NEVER sound like.

"You know, Goddess of Witchcraft and Sorcery? Wait... are you even claimed?"

"Look here...?"

"Nico."

"Right. Look here Nico. I have no idea who you're talking about. My parents... are not in this world anymore, so I'd appreciate it greatly if you stop talking about them..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

I raised a hand to cut him off. "And for the record, I am a magician... of sorts. If it means anything to you, I'm Egyptian."

"Then that boy... I thought he could be a fellow son of Hades. Then he is...?"

"Anubis," I finished for him and I felt my cheeks go warm. Mother of Isis, was I blushing?

He said nothing more, but I saw his shoulders tense, the way my brother's does when he feels threatened. "Is something wrong?" I asked, "Do you know Anubis?" It was a rational question, I thought. I wasn't sure how Greek demigods lived- were they even immortal?- but I was sure that Anubis was. And unfortunately enough, the lives of Gods always seemed to be specked with some horrible stories.

"No... it's not that..." He looked around cautiously. "We're not alone."

"Well, duh," I said. It's weird how someone like me always ends up having to deal with Carter's (Do I have to apologize for that _too_, dear brother?) "This is kind of a party."

"You remind me of my cousin Thalia."

"Should I be happy with that?"

"She's a Daughter of Zeus," he shrugged. "It depends how you feel about lightning."

And I laughed. Not that he was saying something funny. Just the fact that he hopelessly failed at it.

He raised an eyebrow, but a small smirk played on his lips. "I'm serious you know."

"That's what makes it funny."

Suddenly the air went cold again, and against my better judgment, I turned away from him, and slipped partially into the Duat. And gasped.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I spared him a long enough glance to realise he was just only human.. albeit with a powerful aura, that surrounded him like a force field. I pointed to the door, where in the Duat, I saw long tendrils of shadow.

"There's nothing there."

I came back to reality, and realised he was right. But the Duat was never wrong. Never. And considering that Anubis had left me, and my brother would kill if he found out I was tackling shadows on my own... I had to sacrifice a little of my pride.

"Look, Nico. I don't know you. But right now, I need to make sure that whatever IS there is harmless. That's technically my job. But I can't do it alone."

I watched realization dawn on his face. "You want me to come with you? But wouldn't your boyfriend be upset?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I pointed out. "But in case of a fight, I'll need backup."

He drew a sword that I hadn't even noticed he was armed with... made of some sort of black steel. It radiated an energy that even I shuddered away from.

"Stygian Metal, forged in the River Styx," he said, as though he was introducing me to an old friend.

"Pleased to meet it," I replied, eyeing it with suspicious curiosity. Egyptians didn't have swords... they used _khopeshes_. It seemed strange to see someone have one, as though we lived in medieval times.

"Ready?" he asked, as though he was eager for a fight.

"I'm ALWAYS ready... mostly," I retorted, "But I need to tell you. I am no damsel in distress."

"I kinda figured," his voice sounding a lot more distant than I would've expected.

As we made our way through the door, I felt his aura breathing on my bare skin. Too close... much too close, for a first encounter. I spared him yet another glance. Nico di Angelo was a stranger. But why did it feel like the most normal thing to go face an unknown enemy with him at my side?

And, on a more serious note, why hadn't I thought of wearing a cotton dress?

It was Anubis' fault. _Gods_... and _boys_, I groaned internally. They really knew how to mess with a girl's brain.


	5. In the House of Hades

**This chapter took a while to think about. I was thinking of adding the bit on what Sadie and Nico are up to, but it would not tie in nicely to this. What happened to Anubis, you've wondered? What's he up to? Well, the beginning of the answers are here. To be honest, he doesn't quite know everything himself either...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

_In the House of Hades_

**ANUBIS**

For some reason, the first thing that I registered was the darkness. Coupled with the sinking feeling in his stomach and the impending nausea, I wondered why I had taken the trouble of doing _this _now… when it was perhaps easier to accomplish in my mortal form.

But the answer came as soon as the question, though not one I wished to say out loud.

I felt the pull of gravity lessening, like a person in free fall nearing the ground. Adrenalin coursed through my veins as the underground cavern walls appeared in my sights; the velocity did not reduce.

But if I expected the fall to be painful, I was mistaken. My soft 'oh' echoed in the halls of Hades palace, shock evident… but surprise etched on all of my features, no doubt.

"Welcome," said the cold voice beside me, "To the House of Hades."

"Much obliged," I murmured.

My gaze was unable to linger on any one place for long. The arches, the pillars- so synonymous with Greek architecture- stood out. And while I would not go as far to say that it was better than the Egyptian pyramids… or even the sphinxes… a very small part could not help but feel amazed.

"More spectacular than the Seventh House?" Hades inquired, and I shot him a quick glance.

"How is it…?"

"That I know? There is much your elders do not tell you… Anubis." I heard the edge of humor in his voice. But I said nothing and simply waited.

But it seemed Hades sensed my speculation, _and _my curiosity, and he did not continue… choosing instead to pick up his pace and enter the great hall.

I noticed that he now wore a black cloak around his neck and it billowed around his ankles.

"Isn't here supposed to be warm?" I asked, easily keeping up, despite my mortal body.

"The Fields of Punishment are," he replied as though I had committed a grave insult. "Overpopulated that it is, and Zeus doesn't even seem to care…"

I chose to say nothing else as we made our way into the throne room. It was easy… There was a lot to notice, though I kept my hand on my blade consistently.

The God of the Greek Underworld did not get his reputation by being a generous host.

In a couple of minutes I found myself kneeling at the foot of his throne. I supposed the bones were supposed to make me feel intimidated but I weighed human hearts… Little would faze me.

Well… except the God himself. Terror seemed to roll off him in sheets.

"So, my young God," he began, "What can I do for you this fine-" he consulted his watch, "-this fine morning?"

"I come requesting information… Lord Hades. Egyptians scorn such aspects of magic but I was hoping that you would be of greater assistance."

"It's almost treason to speak the way you have," the elder God said softly, "But I shall speak of this encounter with no one. After all, you Egyptians have little… if anything… to do with us. Ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"The answers you seek are not straightforward… and they require a lot more than sheer bravery," he continued, ignoring my question.

"I know… and I'm ready."

"Then you are unlike many heroes that way," slight admiration crept into his tone, but it was quickly gone, "What would you be willing to sacrifice to get what you desire?"

"Anything."

"Even the girl Sadie Kane…?" he drifted off in thought and I was struck with a paralyzing fear. I had left her… in New Orleans… Where creatures of the darkness roamed freely… Worst. Date. Ever.

"No… not her," I replied.

His eyes snapped back onto me. "After all, this is what all this is about, isn't it boy?" Hades said, regarding me coldly once again. "You wishing to denounce your immortality. To give up your prestigious post. Turn your back on everything you know, and have ever known."

"I love her," I said, lifting my head a bit higher as I said it. "Without her, immortal life is worthless. I wish to stand by her side… be with her when the pitfalls come… celebrate on the crests of life… I wish for love rather than life."

"You will die one day," he pointed out shrewdly.

"But I will have lived… and not just survived."

He broke his gaze off of mine.

"I will help you," he said softly, "Because I have known what torture that brings. The rules will not apply to you as you are not a Greek God… But being Egyptian makes it more difficult."

"What has happened between our people?" I asked.

Hades shook his head. "I cannot tell you. But maybe your quest will yield some answers, no?"

"I…"

"First you need to go to Australia. There's a place… _Kalkajaka_, the aborigines call it… You must enter, and find the treasure that mortals have been searching for millennia."

Part of me ran cold. "But they say…" I broke off, "Are the rumours true then?"

"You have heard of the legend?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Then you know the reason…"

I shook my head. "_Lapides mortis_… is a bedtime tale I've heard. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"Exactly what they want you to believe don't you think?"

I didn't want to disbelieve Osirius… and most of didn't want to think that the Gods would keep things from me. I was a God too, after all. Why…?

But there were missing linkages- Egyptian to Greek to Roman. Osirius… to Hades… to Pluto. Different, but similar in their purpose.

"Are you changing your mind?" Hades asked, eyes boring into mine.

I knew it should concern only Sadie and I but my mind couldn't help but wander. What if it spelt total ruin?

I had no idea what I was getting into but I had started this. And I was going to see it to the end.

It was the choice that changed everything.

"No, my Lord. I was merely wondering when I could start."


End file.
